Out of the Snow
by Orion Velvet
Summary: A snowstorm, two people trapped in a shed, and an author with a cliched plot in mind. Be entertained to no end! Satoshi x Risa pairing; Rated R for later chapters. Beware: romantic smut ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Rated "C" for the clichéd plot. Rated "F" for the fluffiness. And, finally, it ain't rated "R" for nothing, ya know. Ooh, lah, lah…! XD

**Symbols:** '**,'** -- are for the breaks in the story. Yeh, I wanted something that looked cool...

------------------------------------------------

**A D.N.Angel Side Story**

------------------------------------------------

**Out of the Snow**

**By Orion Velvet**

**Chapter 1**

------------------------------------------------

Well, well…it seems life is like a merry-go-round. Events circling part your eyes becoming more familiar than the last time it zoomed by. Colors swirling together…round and round you go, when you stop nobody knows…

How many times do they have to take those blasted school trips? These things were always ruined by the end of the day. Or rather, in the middle of the day…

Hell—he swore that God or some other divine being had placed him where he was now.

And where was he, exactly? Stuck in a raging blizzard, and blinded by snow and flying debris with an incapable airhead struggling more than he a few feet behind.

The howling winds blew loudly around him, but her voice managed to rise above the din.

"Hiwatari kun! Wait! I…" Before she could finish, the knee-high snow managed to pull her down accompanied by a sound of a soft thud.

He barely caught a word that resembled "wait." After dragging his feet against the wind for who knows how long, turning to face the source of the sound almost knocked him off his feet. He looked around through the opening of his ensemble of scarf, hat, and jacket until he spied a barely visible yellow spot in the snow. The temptation of leaving her to find shelter was a small temptation that nagged in his mind. But nevertheless, he trudged over to where she was and looped his arm around her free one.

Her hair had escaped the neat placement underneath her own scarf and was blowing wildly in the wind. Her gloved hands wiped the snow from her pinkish face and sputtered a few times, choking from the fall. But it was futile as the snowstorm picked up even more speed and hurled the snowflakes like little darts on her face. She held on to his arm with an iron grip, almost succeeding in pulling him down while she bawled over and over how lost they were and how they would never make it out alive.

A sudden gust pushed him on top of her, turning her whines into a cry of pain. He lay there, quickly realizing how warm it felt against the merciless cold. But that was a little too much for the blue-haired boy as his ghastly face took on a very slight tint of pink. He rolled over onto his back and groaned.

He hated to admit it, but she was right. They were irrefutably lost.

His self-realization was cut short when he felt his arm was being shaken.

"Look!" she yelled. "Look! I-I think it's a-a sh-shelter!" Risa shook his arm even faster.

Satoshi pushed himself up with his left hand and shaded his eyes from the snow with his right. He squinted through his frozen spectacles and barely made out a dot in the distance. He blinked a few times and calculated the distance from where they were to where the supposed shelter was.

"It's about…100 yards away!" he yelled. His voice cracked under the strain. But what if it wasn't a shelter? Maybe it was a tree stump and the snow was toying with their desperation, making a mirage to tease their helplessness.

"Let's go! We can make it!" Bending over, she stood up against the wind's force and began moving.

Foolish girl. She was just throwing herself headlong into something she wasn't even sure of. However, if moving around was the only thin border of preventing them of having a cold grave, so be it. He struggled to his feet and followed from behind.

'**,'**

Time was lost to the poor souls that wandered in the snowstorm. Half an hour passed, but it seemed like days or maybe even weeks have gone by. Thirty minutes turned into an hour. An hour turned into two. Still, they trudged on slowly in silence. There was no point in conversation. They had to focus their energy on battling against the wind.

Satoshi wasn't even aware that he felt light-headedness or his vision getting even more blurry by the minute. All his attention was placed in putting one foot in front of each other. His movements were mechanical, the cold froze his joints which added the finishing touch of a picture of a marching robot.

Risa wasn't faring too well, either. But she was in a better condition than him, for all she knew. But she was totally unaware and staggered around a bit as her foot caught an unseen root hidden by the snow. Were they there yet? Sometimes, when she happened to look up, despite the flying snow marring her vision, the shelter would disappear. She'd blink a few times to remedy this hallucination and it would reappear. Or maybe the shed was a hallucination in itself? What if it didn't exist? What if this snow didn't really exist? What about her own existence? Did she exist for herself or does herself exist for her? And why was she asking these philosophical questions?

She shook her head the best she could and brought herself back to reality. They'd better be getting close to the shed, shack, whatever it was, or else she'll just get a head start on an early grave. Risa glanced up and gaped at the vision that was the center of her attention.

They reached the shed! The wonderful, blessed, shed! It was still a few feet away, but it was enough to give her an energy boost.

"Hiwatari kun! We made it!" She turned around. "We made…" She stopped herself when she realized that there was no sight of him anywhere. "Hiwatari kun?" She looked around with great effort from fighting the pounding of the wind on her back. "Hiwatari kun!" Panic gathered like butterflies in her stomach. What could have happened to him? If he had ditched her, there would be hell to pay…

Certainly, he wasn't the kind to do that to her, right? What if he got separated? What if he turned another way? That meant…she was alone. The thought forced her to look for him more than concern for his safety. She hated to be alone. She would rather sit with a geek than to be devoid of any form of companionship. Her foot struck something solid and sent her falling face first in the snow. She had been too busy contemplating a possible fate worse than death that she absolutely missed the dark blue jacket of Satoshi that already was half-covered by the snow. Risa scrambled around and crawled near his face…preferably his ear.

Screaming, she pointed out the closeness of the shed. No effect. She shook his shoulders a little, but he didn't respond.

"Oh, my gosh…no…no!" She pulled him up, his pallid face close to hers. "Hiwatari kun! Wake up! Please! Hiwatari kun?! Hiwatari kun! SATOSHI!!"

'_Please don't leave me alone…'_

Little ice cubes of tears were rolling down her face. She forced herself to keep her wits about her and focused on the dimming hope that he was alive. She knew she had to get him into that shed. With a strong determination, she dragged his limp body twenty feet through the snow.

When they reached the shed, she forced the door open with her shoulders and it creaked loudly, hinting at the infrequent use of the hinges. The interior proved to be even less inviting. Cobwebs hung not only in the corners, but also in scattered patches along the ceiling and the crusted windows. The dust, mimicking the snow, covered everything inside. Risa would have shuddered violently at the sight, but her attention was on the unconscious Satoshi, his body being pulled into the shed. With a kick, she shut the door behind them, shutting out the cold breath of the blizzard.

The floors groaned underneath their weight as she scuffled across. Oblivious to the tiny fireplace, she laid his body near it. Risa placed her hand underneath his head and tried to recall how to feel for a pulse. At first, she pressed her index and middle finger hard against his wrist that was buried underneath the big coat sleeve. However, her anxiety prevented her from feeling anything. Then, she tried looking for a pulse on his neck. It was faint, but it was there. She breathed out a sigh of relief and let her hands fall on his coat. She suddenly jerked them back. His coat was beginning to be soaked from the melting snowflakes.

Oh, great. If she left him in his wet clothes, she knew he'd catch his death of a cold for sure. But then…that…meant…

'**,'**

**A/N**: Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Satoshi and Risa pairing! Sorry for any mistakes. It's hard typing and watching Fresh Prince at the same time… heh… Ahem. Finally, I got some semblance of a satoshi/risa fanfic! It's not much, but here you go.

I mean, come on. It's not really a ground-breaking, highly-intelligent fanfic. A small shed, a guy and a girl trapped inside by a **snowstorm**? I laugh at my own pathetic attempt to write this…this cliché XD …oh well. Enjoy it, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **

Rated "C" for the clichéd plot. Rated "F" for the fluffiness. And, finally, it ain't rated "R" for nothing, ya know. Ooh, lah, lah…! O.o

**Dedication:**

This is for my reviewers and the other people who read my fic but don't want others to know they read romantic smut. lolol You know who you are. :winks: BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

------------------------------------------------

**A D.N.Angel Side Story**

------------------------------------------------

**Out of the Snow**

**By Orion Velvet**

**Chapter 2**

------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes was all it took. Thirty minutes of locating a bed of straw at the corner from which she dragged it in front of the fireplace. Thirty minutes of dragging dusty logs the size of a man's forearm to the fireplace. Thirty minutes of having to figure out how to light it without a match, then come to find a small group of matches scattered above the fireplace. Thirty minutes of thinking of ways to not have to take his clothes off.

She thought of placing him close to the warmth of the fire to let his clothes dry, but his very pale face scared that idea from her head. Did she really have to take his clothes off? What if he wakes up? What'll he do then? Think of her as some female pervert?! Then, as some kind of mental reprieve, she heard a faint cough and a small wheeze afterwards. She turned around with relief filling her eyes.

"Hiwatari kun! I'm so glad you're awake! You scared me half to death! Falling in that snow isn't healthy, you know. Maybe you should…Hiwatari kun?"

He didn't reply to her prattling. He lay still, but occasionally, he'd roll his head from one side to the other, mumbling words of confusion.

Risa moved closer to him and repeated his name. "Hiwatari kun…?" She placed her hand on his forehead. _'He's got a fever!'_ She moved her palm toward his cheek. He reacted and pressed closer to her hand. Her forehead wrinkled in newfound worry and she knew she had to do something.

'**,'**

She sat with her back turned to the now half-naked Satoshi lying in the bed of straw and a stiff, itchy, green blanket covering him that's seen better days. She left his boxers on, but the memory of having to strip his clothes left her as red as a fire engine.

'_It was nothing, Risa. It's just Hiwatari kun—the biggest nerd in the whole school. He's not that good-looking. Besides, just think of it as…as…nothing.'_

But in the back of her mind, she couldn't ignore the feeling she felt as her hands accidentally brushed against his arm muscles…and his well-defined chest…and…and…

She shook her head violently. _'Think of Dark san! Dark san—the most delicious hunk in the whole galaxy…'_

…his lean body glowing in the soft, warm light of the fire…

'_Just think of it as being nothing! It never happened. This whole day never happened. And when it stops snowing, you can go find the others and before you know it, you'll be back home, having hot chocolate with whipped cream on top…'_

She sat in the corner close to the fireplace with her clothes becoming soaking wet. Even her padded gloves were becoming drenched with melted snow. Risa knew she had to get out of her clothes, as well, but being naked in the same room with a naked boy was quickly removed from her mind. It wasn't just any boy. It was Satoshi Hiwatari. She turned around in her spot and rested her gaze on his face.

He looked much better without that trademark scowl or glare he usually had on. He stopped tossing and turning and seemed to be at rest, now—more peaceful-like. Maybe he was dreaming…

She wondered why Satoshi was always…bitter. She knew better than to take that calm, aloof façade that he always wore at face-value. She didn't know why, but she guessed it was probably a woman's intuition. Not that she was a woman, herself… However, she could always feel emotions that people hid from the world.

Risa's eyelids involuntarily wavered a bit and closed. Exhausted? That was the understatement of her life.

'_I wonder…what he's dreaming of…'_

'**,'**

Satoshi woke up a bit disoriented. Opening his eyes to a darker setting was something that he minded waking up to. He sat up quickly and unknowingly threw the blanket aside. When he felt the cold batter at his exposed skin, he realized he had been undressed and threw the blanket back on himself.

'_Where am I?'_ He looked around a bit and observed a few things. He was in a small room lying close to a dying fire, there was a big lump right next to the fireplace, he was half-naked underneath a very itchy blanket that's seen better days on a bed of straws that poked at his defenseless body every time he moved, and his clothes were out of reach, next to the fireplace obviously drying.

His head reeled a bit from having woken up from a good dream into the cold, real world. It was the best dream to say the least—very comforting. …That would be the last time to ever have a dream instead of a nightmare for once.

To his left, he heard a shifting sound. Could it have come from the big lumpy object? He saw it shift again. Then he saw brown hair. Then a sleeping face—was that Harada san?

It was. Her face was barely visible in the dying light of the flames. He understood. It was she that did all this.

Now, how was he going to thank her? Never in all his life did he display his weak side to anyone except for Krad, but that was an entirely different matter when the demon was the cause of him being weak.

It's no big deal to say two words, right? Just two small words. Two very miniscule words of thanks. He felt the words form in his mouth, but getting it out was a little too hard for the blue-haired boy. Finally, with his voice cracking, he whispered, "Ha…Harada san…" Again, he heard the familiar shifting of her big jacket.

Risa lifted her head at a small sound. Did he just say something? She saw him sitting up, clutching the blanket. She gave a faint smile when she thought she saw his cheeks no longer pale, but had a twinge of color…or was she hallucinating?

"Hiwatari kun…" she began weakly, "I'm glad…you're okay…" The whole room swirled a bit, and then everything went black.

"Harada san!" He leapt to his feet with the blanket still around his shoulders when she fell to the floor. His hand became wet when he barely touched her jacket. _'Was she... the whole time she was… in these wet clothes?'_ His mind became frantic—unusual for the cool-headed one. She was indeed very foolish. Her breathing became shallow and her forehead was damp, despite the cold, either from her wet clothes or from sweating. He felt her cheeks and was very hot in contrast to her frozen clothing.

He couldn't just leave her like that…not after all she had done…

'**,'**

**AN**: Ahh, poopy. I think I just wanted to get through with this part. My head's spinning from trying to come up with anything. I guess I'm just not cut out to write romantic smut. What do you peoples think? lol

But really and truly, I love Satoshi and Risa pairings. It's kinda cute. Too bad I can't really capture it. XP


End file.
